


The stories we are in the end

by judgehangman



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgehangman/pseuds/judgehangman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of "once upon a times" and "happily ever afters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stories we are in the end

_And all the words that we wrote back then just slipped off the page_  
_And rearranged themselves_  
_In a series of devout formations_

 

* * *

**1**

* * *

 

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a very wise king who sold his heart to the Devil. He sold his heart for freedom and peace, and for six days the Devil visited him.

On the very first day, his every breath was shimmering light, and the touches of Hell didn’t feel as dark as he thought they would.

On the second day, he watched Israel with brand new eyes and the glimpse of a smile on his lips. His crown didn’t feel all that heavy then.

On the third day, he understood why people were tempted by the Devil – he had once been an angel and the caress of his fingertips over tender human skin made the king tremble.

He counted fallen feathers on the fourth day, and saw the fading outlines of white wings when the Devil was asleep.

A kiss and a white flower were given to him on the fifth day, and he felt as if his soul would burst with the pain.

The sixth day ended with goodbye and the track of tears on his cheeks and I love you lingering on his trembling lips.

There is no happily ever after.

 

* * *

  **2**

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there was a broken demon who gave away his heart to a heartless king. The demon never wanted his heart, never wanted to fall in love, because he was fire and destruction and the everlasting horror of the darkest corners of his soul. He wanted to be rid of the guilt and the pain and the memories he could no longer suppress of the lives he had destroyed with his flames.

The king accepted the demon’s wrecked heart quietly, knowingly, and he kept its pieces in a tinderbox, and he had nothing to pay the demon with except the illusion of a fake love. So he did, and he paid him in pleasure and kindness and not once did they speak of love.

But the demon without a heart was a knight, his knight, and the only one who could ever obey the king so blindly as to kill him. And so he did, he killed the king with a tinderbox heart, and after all of it, the king took his heart to the afterlife. And so, the heartless man tried to find his way back to him.

And there was never a happily ever after.

 

* * *

  **3**

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was a broken demon that fell in love with a heartless king. He never intended to, not when they first met and the king was just a young boy chained to place a full of books. And he was there when the boy became king and sold his soul to the Devil and he pretended not to hurt as he gave his heart to the heartless king to fill the emptiness the Devil had left, and four times he fell in love.

The first time was in a night of a crescent moon and soft kisses.

The second time was when the king had been denied once again by his father, and with tears he’d never shed, sought comfort in his demon’s arms.

The third time was in a secluded half-lit bedroom and the king whispered _mine_ and he tasted of sin but his touch felt like Heaven.

The fourth time was when he couldn't save him, and the soft smile on the king’s lips and the acceptance he found in his eyes, were enough to make him want to find his tinderbox heart again.

And there was a chance of a happily ever after.

 

* * *

  **4**

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was a boy who did not believe in fairy tales. He wanted to live a simple life, and dreamt of conquering the world, but he carried a tinderbox heart within his soul that had once been given to a heartless king. He met a demon knight who was on a quest for that tinderbox heart, and the boy would willingly give it back if he could. But it isn’t how it works, and only the person who gives their heart away can get it back – the demon didn’t want to, because the boy shared the same soul as the heartless king, if he’d just remember.

He fell in love with the demon who loved who he had been, and he did not give his heart away because he was smarter than that. And the demon kept reaching for the heart he wouldn’t be given back, and finally, when the boy trusted the demon enough to give it back to him, he simply smiled tenderly and decided his heart was safer with the boy who didn’t believe in fairy-tales.

And it was not perfect, but it was the closest of happily ever after they’d ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> All parts are double-drabbles. Makai Ouji belongs to Madoka Takadono, Utako Yukihiro and affiliates. Lyrics from "Land Features" by Freelance Whales. 
> 
> Inspired by "The Forever Train", by PJ Liguori.


End file.
